


Deceit, patience, fear

by unmeiboy



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, NMB48
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, F/F, Halloween, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: Sayaka turns out to be nothing like what Sakura thought she was.





	

Sakura opens her eyes. The scream that tries to force itself past her lips is replaced by a loud gasp as she can't find her voice; the ceiling above her is one she doesn't recognizes, her arms are tied together and to something, so is one of her legs and the shock of it all makes it take another moment until she takes in the sounds around her.  
“She's alive?” That's a familiar voice, one that instantly brings up pleasant images, but the second voice she doesn't know.  
“Mm. So far.” Sakura lifts her head to see a girl around her own age, perhaps a couple years older, sitting next to her on the bed she is tied to. She doesn't seem to be particularly interested in the situation, but even so Sakura becomes uncomfortably aware of her lack of clothes. A pair of panties and a white tank top is all that covers her body, and even though it's a girl in front of her, it makes her feel uneasy. Soon Sayaka appears behind the stranger, puts a hand on her shoulder. The distance between them is shorter than friends normally would have, and that they might be more than that makes Sakura's heart skip a beat in fear and jealousy.

When she had first met Sayaka it had been through a friend, and she had fallen straight away. That she had been denying it was because she didn't want to admit it to herself. A few years older, face like a model's, beautiful legs and eyes that seemed to know her from the moment they met. Sayaka had been cheerful around others, but when it came to the point where they started hanging out together she had been touchy, still cheerful in a way but with a deeper meaning to the things she said, had sat close to Sakura, an arm around her. It hadn't taken long until Sayaka kissed her for the first time, and Sakura admitted her crush to herself the very moment she kissed back.

Sayaka had been like no one she had ever dated before. In fact, Sakura is sure they never even dated, but there was definitely more to their relationship than friendship. Sayaka would kiss her, tangle her hands in Sakura's hair and hold on tight, she would push her onto her back and touch her, kiss her, rub and lick until she went crazy with want. She would be gentle only to get rough. The last few times she would put a hand on Sakura's throat, kiss her while holding her down, squeeze lightly, and Sakura wouldn't protest. And that's the last thing that Sakura can remember.

Sayaka must have choked her until she passed out, and brought her to wherever she is now. Tied her up to a hard bed in an unfamiliar room, together with a stranger she has never seen before.

“This my friend,” Sayaka explains, and there's hint of warmth in her eyes that is probably there to comfort Sakura, but it no longer reaches all the way to the rest of her face. “Her name is Iriyama Anna. She's... curious about you.” Sakura wants to question that, because the girl in question doesn't look the slightest curious. More like she wants something, and Sakura is afraid to think of what it could be.  
“She _is_ cute,” Iriyama says, like she had been doubting something Sayaka had told her. “Can we do it now?”  
“Patience,” Sayaka says then, as she climbs on top of Sakura. When their lips meet it's the same as always, calm but passionate and for a moment Sakura forgets that the situation she's in is nothing like before. She's reminded when Sayaka jerks a little against her the way she does when Sakura touches any of the sensitive spots she has found on her body; when it is followed by a faint moan she knows it's not just a sensitive spot, and she becomes painfully aware that it's not her own actions causing it.  
“Anna, what are you doing?” Despite the scolding tone Sayaka is trying to force onto her voice it's not hard to tell that she isn't opposed to it. Sakura had an idea, but when she lifts her head again to peek between their bodies she sees Iriyama's hand rubbing between Sayaka's legs to confirm her fears.  
“Speeding things up. Don't expect anything, though.”  
“Mhm.” One of Sayaka's hands find its way to Sakura's breasts, rubs them lightly, one at a time, while nipping on the skin by her collarbone. “Do you think we need the ropes?”  
“I don't want her kicking us.”

Their conversation doesn't sound like it's about sex, and it confuses Sakura, as that's what she had assumed was going on.  
“Untie her wrists from the bed.” Sayaka pushes the leg that isn't tied up away from the other, disables Sakura from moving with one of her own legs above it, slides cool fingertips up the inside of her thigh, goes straight to rubbing her clitoris in circles through the panties she's wearing. She squirms a little, senses mostly focused on the movement of Iriyama around her, on the sounds of her working on the rope, but the longer it takes the more she's sucked into Sayaka's presence. She kisses back now, tries to keep her noises down but can't stop the small, small rolls of her hips. In the end she doesn't notice her arms are free until she is getting pulled up into a sitting position; she understands then that she didn't notice because her wrists are still tied together. The tank-top gets pushed up, Sayaka's mouth finds one of her nipples and her fingertips are working directly against her clit when she feels another body sit behind her; Iriyama's bare thighs are smooth against her own skin, and when she moves in closer she feels her soft breasts press against her back, only separated by the fabric of the tops they are wearing. The lips on the back of her neck are soft too, the breaths perhaps a little shaky, but Sakura finds that she minds the intimacy with her less than she had initially thought she would.  
“I don't want to wait...” she mumbles, and as though that were a cue, Sayaka pushes two fingers into Sakura. She's wetter than she'd like to admit, just like always with Sayaka, but it's so sudden that her breathing gets off track, and for a second she could swear she felt something sting her shoulder lightly.  
“Just a little bit longer.” Sayaka pushes Sakura backwards against Iriyama enough to get a better angle, withdraws her fingers to pull her underwear off then slides them right back in. She's going at a pace that will get Sakura off within minutes, and with legs trembling and muscles contracting Sakura knows it will be soon. Iriyama's breathing seems to follow hers, her hands constantly moving in what feels like anticipation, one of them ghosting over a breast before it goes back to her waist. “Now.”

It doesn't surprise Sakura that she can read her body enough to tell her when to come; it's not really a command, just sounds like it. She only realizes the command wasn't for her when she's all up in her orgasm and a searing pain shoots from her shoulder to every other part of her body. Something that sounds like a suppressed moan comes from behind her, and Iriyama is moving in a way Sakura would consider sexual, but it hurts, it hurts and she whimpers loudly. Sayaka doesn't stop touching her, keeps playing with her clit even after Iriyama's lips pull away from her skin and blood starts pouring down her torso.  
“Sayaka,” she gets out, voice weak and high-pitched, but Sayaka doesn't stop either way, and her body doesn't know whether to try to get away or to continue moving against the fingers between her legs.  
“Shh.” Sayaka smiles, and there's a difference it now. There's a hunger in her eyes, and something Sakura has never seen before in her mouth. Sharp teeth, _fangs_ , and she has no chance to move away before Iriyama is told to hold her still. The fingers that had been teasing her fall still when Sayaka's fangs sink into her neck right next to where Iriyama must have bitten her; now she feels how she's sucking, drinking her blood.  
“More,” Iriyama says when Sayaka pulls back, but there is no third bite. Instead there's the sound of lips against lips, and while panting in pain Sakura turns her head to see Iriyama and Sayaka kissing, both of their lips stained with a dark red, licking at each other like this is what they live for. The blood is still running down her chest; looking down she sees the fabric of her tank-top soaked in it, and her panic grows even stronger.  
“Sayaka,” she gasps again, “it hurts, it hurts, I'll-”  
Sayaka breaks away from Iriyama with a hint of a smile. “You won't die.” She presses a sticky kiss to Sakura's cheek, and Sakura feels her consciousness fading.

She wakes up with a gasp when her feet sink into water; she's naked now, but the hot water feels good against her skin. It doesn't hit her that Sayaka was the one to lift her into the tub until she gets into the bath behind her, and despite all the confusion in her mind it feels comforting to lean back against her.  
“It'll heal quickly,” Sayaka mumbles, strokes along Sakura's neck with a wet hand and it stings when the water meets her wounds. It's a wonder to her that she's not bleeding anymore, but she has other things to question.  
“Fangs...” she starts, and Sayaka answers before she hears the actual question.  
“I couldn't possibly lure you into trusting me with fangs showing.” So it had been an act. All of it. “Yes, we exist. Vampires.” A small pause. “I knew you'd taste good. I'm glad you survived.”

There's a hand on her throat again, like often when they kiss lately, and it squeezes. Not enough to make her gasp for air, only to make her breath hitch. It's just how she likes it, except that now she's afraid what Sayaka might do. A kiss to her neck, then to her lips; the grip on her throat loosens when Sayaka pulls back to lower her head. She bites. It hurts again, it burns, Sayaka is holding on to her tight and the more blood she loses, the less she feels like she could fight back if she dared to.  
“What happened to the others?” Sakura's voice shakes as she asks, and it's mostly to distract Sayaka, to make her stop. It works.  
“I strangled them.” Based on the short conversation from before, Sakura assumes that she didn't mean to. It frightens her anyway. “But don't worry.” Sakura turns enough that she can look at Sayaka as she speaks; she thinks she knows what's coming, what words will fall from those blood-stained lips. “We'll keep you alive.”

The blood streaming from Sakura's neck starts dying the water red as Sayaka leans in to kiss her; the metallic taste is bitter on her tongue, yet it feels less so than the future that awaits her.


End file.
